


Bright Hour (Eng. Ver.)

by cute_eris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris
Summary: Gon is still sleeping, but he has a surprise for Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bright Hour (Eng. Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Hour (Spanish Ver.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341132) by [cute_eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris). 



That sight was simply devastating to me, in the best sense of the word. I promised myself that I would never forget that day, and it was quite honestly impossible that I did. The beauty my eyes saw in that moment, the sight that was carved into my heart, was the best thing I’d ever had the luck of seeing.

It happened early in the morning. I had been awake for a long time, thinking about a lot of things, and i knew with absolute certainty that I would not be able to close my eyes again. At least not today. That’s why I decided to get up once and for all, after looking at the small digital clock on my bedside table, which signaled the time. 06:31.

After scrubbing my eyes once again to see with total clarity, I turned on the light by means of the switch positioned on the wall besides my bed. I could have slept in it perfectly, it was a very big bed.

The room lit up, and I decided, without thinking about it too much, to observe the lamp hanging off the ceiling above me. It was made out of glass, and the comforting yellowish hue of its light showed just how old it was.

As a whole, the room seemed to be very old. It was one of those antique hotel rooms that had been reformed to appear more modern, and they had done a good job at this. The furniture, blinds, and even the sink were quite old, but for some reason they didn’t seem dated.

I set my feet on the ground and looked for something to do this early in the morning. A fridge. A closet. A mirror. Nothing interesting. Or so it seemed until I had the great idea of checking the table, where I was surprised upon finding an apple. Apparently fresh, but not particularly cold.

When I picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds I thought that it was just a regular, good old apple. But the note hidden under it, in yellow paper and slightly wet from the apple’s moisture told me that it wasn’t.

“Good morning, Killua! Last night you fell asleep and didn’t even have dessert, so I’m leaving this apple here, just in case you’re hungry after waking up!  
Gon”

After reading the note, I started thinking. I didn’t remember having slept that early, but the important thing in that moment was, without a doubt, Gon’s kindness.

If anyone was capable of saving an apple for me the next day, it was Gon. I only liked cold apples, directly taken from the fridge, and that one was certainly not cold. But just the fact that it had been left next to that adorable note made me want to eat it anyways.

“How cute”, I thought, while biting into the apple. The flavor wasn’t as bad as expected. Without a doubt, the day had started amazingly, again thanks to Gon.

I had been thinking about Gon one too many times. I needed to see him right now. I swallowed the few pieces of half-chewed apple left in my mouth, before placing it on the table again (this time next to the not so it wouldn’t get any more wet) and walking towards the big wooden door that separated our rooms.

This door wasn’t closed. A five centimeter distance between it and the wall was all we needed to make sure the other wasn’t having any problems in his room, just enough to take a peak. I opened the door trying to be as silent and quiet as possible.

It was then, in that moment, when what I saw would be carved into my memory for the rest of my life.

Gon hated drawing the blinds, he liked feeling the ambience from the outside come into the room while he was asleep. Even though I’d warned him to draw the blinds at night, because the sunrise could wake him with its light, he hadn’t drawn them. That’s why, alongside the open curtains, they gave leeway for a huge amount of light to come in and flood the room.

That was the first thing I noticed upon entering, but after sliding my eyes toward the opposite corner of it, I saw something that left me astounded.

It was Gon. He was asleep in his bed still, equally as big as mine. The blankets almost covered his face, but what little I could see of it from where I stood made it clear that what I was looking at couldn’t possibly belong in this world.

His eyes were closed in the most adorable way possible, with a mouth that opened and closed as he breathed in and out, sometimes letting out small samples of his tender voice. In fact, every time he opened his mouth, he did it in a way that almost seemed as if he was smiling while doing so. The light that entered through the windows contributed to that almost-heavenly look he was wearing.

I stood there, admiring what I had in front of me for a long while, a slight smile permanently plastered on my face, while I couldn’t stop thinking about just how lucky I’d gotten to have such a person by my side.

And that’s how I fell in love with a simple room. A room that, in turn, made me fall in love with a boy. And in the same way I would never stop loving Gon, I would never forget what I saw that day either.

Without a doubt, it was the brightest moment of my whole life. And it was all thanks to Gon, who had left the door open, Gon, who hadn’t drawn the blinds, and Gon, who had innocently fallen asleep in his bed. Those blankets and mattresses had the luck of accommodating him, that person who was filled entirely with light.

Or rather, that person who was light.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, user yolkyy is the responsible for the english translation. i hope you liked this short story!! ♡


End file.
